Breve apéndice de pensamientos dolorosos
by Misila
Summary: A Emmeline no le gusta pensar en el pasado, porque no le hace ningún bien. Pero no puede evitar los recuerdos.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Isaac no.

Este fic participa en el _Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso"_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Breve apéndice de pensamientos dolorosos**_

o—o

_La mente no es ningún libro que uno pueda abrir cuando se le antoje o examinarlo cuando le apetezca. Los pensamientos no están grabados dentro del cráneo para que los analice cualquier invasor. La mente es una potencia muy compleja y con muchos estratos. _– **Severus Snape**, _**Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix**_.

o—o

A Emmeline siempre le sorprendía darse cuenta de lo mucho que Isaac crecía.

Pese a que lo veía todos los días, de vez en cuando se le ocurría mirar fotos y comparar al niño inmortalizado en ellas con el hijo que pintaba en su libreta para olvidar que había cogido la gripe, sentado en la alfombra del salón. Y entonces pensaba: "_Tiene seis años_", y le costaba recordar en qué momento se le había escurrido entre los dedos todo ese tiempo.

La lluvia en el exterior de la casa no ayudaba a liberar a Emmeline de sus cavilaciones. Llevaba todo el día cayendo, implacable, aderezada con truenos y relámpagos de vez en cuando, que hacían que Isaac se pusiera en pie para mirar por la ventana.

Supo que era el momento de dejar de pensar y acostar a Isaac cuando el niño dejó de dibujar y apoyó su cabeza pelirroja en la mesa. Tras asegurarse de que no le hubiera subido la fiebre, lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió con él a su dormitorio.

—No tengo sueño —protestó Isaac, aunque no se resistió cuando su madre lo dejó en la cama y lo tapó hasta la barbilla.

—De todas formas, tienes que descansar —razonó Emmeline. Se sorprendió cuando su hijo sacó de las sábanas un brazo y aferró la manga de su jersey con una mano pequeña y demasiado cálida—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Papá era muy guay? —inquirió el niño.

Emmeline asintió, y no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujasen una sonrisa nostálgica. _Por supuesto_. A pesar de que nunca había llegado a saber siquiera que iba a ser padre, la mujer sabía que Fabian Prewett entraba en la categoría de lo que Isaac consideraba _guay_.

—Mucho —respondió.

—Cuéntame algo de él —pidió Isaac. Siempre quería saber algo más sobre el padre al que sólo conocía por una fotografía.

En ocasiones, es imposible predecir lo que va a hacer nuestra mente. A Emmeline no le vino a la cabeza ninguno de esos momentos en los que se suponía que debía pensar; las palabras bonitas que Fabian le dedicaba no muy a menudo tardaron bastante en aparecer, y las misiones a las que fueron juntos le resultaron un borrón difuso cuando trató de revivirlas. En cambio, la vez que fueron a la playa y Fabian le decoró la rizada cabellera con conchas pequeñas mientras dormía bajo la sombrilla llegó en su cabeza sin permiso.

o—o

_Te das cuenta de que algo es distinto cuando te incorporas, bostezando. La cabeza te pesa una tonelada. Sin embargo, no sospechas por qué hasta que escuchas una risita a tu lado y ves a Fabian sentado junto a ti, mirándote con esos ojos grises suyos llenos de burla._

—_¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntas, y te llevas la mano al cabello rizado. Algo duro llama tu atención, y después de desenredarlo de los tirabuzones lo miras y descubres que no es más que una concha. Pequeña, naranja, algo abombada. Entornas los ojos—. ¿Me has llenado el pelo de conchas?_

—_He dejado volar mi creatividad —la corrige Fabian—. Además, te queda bien. Gid ha sugerido ponerte algas también, pero me he negado._

_Arqueas las cejas, incrédula._

—_¿Y tengo que agradecértelo? —empiezas a quitarte las conchas del pelo, una a una—. Menudo crío estás hecho._

—_Sólo tengo veintiún añitos —se excusa Fabian, poniendo voz de niño pequeño—. Anda, deja de enredarte más el pelo. Déjame a mí —se sienta detrás de ti, y notas sus dedos deslizándose entre los rizados mechones mientras te quita las conchas._

—_Si ahora me estás ayudando a quitármelas… —reflexionas, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué me las has puesto?_

_Escuchas una risita, y notas el beso de Fabian en el hombro antes de que las manos de tu novio desaparezcan de tu pelo._

—_¿En qué momento he dicho que fuera a quitártelas? —replica con inocencia._

_Giras el rostro para mirarlo, pero él ya se ha puesto en pie de un salto y está a dos metros de ti. Te tocas el pelo, con cautela, y comprendes al notar el tacto húmedo y viscoso que al final Fabian ha seguido la recomendación de su hermano._

_Te levantas y echas a correr tras él, pensando en cómo matarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo alcanzas sólo consigues quitarte un alga del pelo y lanzársela a la cara, y ver su cara de asco al quitársela es suficiente para aplacar tus instintos suicidas. Pronto te la devuelve, y vuestra risa se confunde con el rumor de las olas._

o—o

Aquélla había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Fabian y Emmeline habían podido ser una pareja normal, olvidarse de mortífagos, misiones y guerras durante esa semana que pasaron en el sur de Francia. Emmeline recordaba haberse preguntado aquella noche, mientras veía dormir a Fabian a su lado, cómo sería vivir sin el miedo aguijoneándole el corazón, sintiendo la vuelta del joven como un pequeño milagro que le permitiría disfrutar de otro poquito a su lado.

—Eso no es guay —se quejó Isaac, cuando su madre le habló de aquel día perfectamente normal.

_Es de lo más guay que recuerdo_, quiso replicar Emmeline, pero se contuvo. No quería confundir a Isaac; era demasiado pequeño como para sospechar que ser héroe de guerra terminase por hacer desear a uno llevar una vida normal.

—Una vez, él y tu tío Gideon derrotaron a siete mortífagos. Ellos solos.

El rostro afiebrado del niño se iluminó.

—¡Eso sí que es guay! —exclamó—. Jo —hizo un puchero—. Me hubiera gustado conocer a papá.

—A él también —le aseguró Emmeline. Y supo que era verdad. Que Fabian hubiese sido el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra si hubiera podido tener a su hijo en brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza; no podía dejar que los recuerdos la arrastrasen. Besó a Isaac en la mejilla y salió del dormitorio, apagándole la luz. Cuando volvió al salón, escuchó un repiqueteo en la ventana que llamó su atención. Al mirar hacia allí, descubrió a la lechuza más vieja que había visto en su vida posada en el alféizar, con aspecto de estar a punto de estirar la pata por la lluvia.

La reconoció enseguida. Errol. La lechuza de Molly Weasley. No era la primera vez que Emmeline recibía correo de la hermana de Fabian, aunque raramente le hacía ilusión. Nunca se habían llevado muy bien, aunque en las ocasiones en las que Isaac iba a la Madriguera a jugar con sus primos las dos mujeres intentaban disimularlo.

_Querida Emmeline:_

_Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Bill, y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras y trajeses a Isaac contigo. Montaremos una pequeña fiesta en el jardín de atrás, y vendrán también familiares de Arthur. Es el domingo, a las cinco de la tarde más o menos._

_Con cariño,_

_Molly._

Emmeline no podía acusar a su cuñada de ser falsa. Sabía que el empeño que Molly ponía para llevarse bien con ella era real, pero por lo general cuando una decía algo la otra no tardaba en replicar que no estaba de acuerdo.

Garabateó distraídamente una respuesta afirmativa, pero dejó a Errol descansar junto a la chimenea; la pobre lechuza moriría pronto si seguían dándole esos trotes. Cogió el trabajo pendiente del Ministerio y se sentó en el sofá, resignándose, después de toda la tarde vigilando a Isaac y escuchando la lluvia, a hacerlo.

o—o

_Si lo piensas un poco, puedes entender por qué Molly Weasley está tan cabreada contigo. Después de todo, el hijo que llevas en tu vientre es también su sobrino._

—_¿O no? —agrega, y un brillo de sospecha aparece en sus ojos castaños._

_Te pones colorada por la insinuación y le dedicas una mirada fulminante._

—_Claro que sí. Es de Fabian._

_Os volvéis a quedar en silencio. No estás segura de por qué accediste a ir a la Madriguera cuando recibiste la nota de la mujer; lo único que ha hecho desde que has llegado, además de servirte té y unas galletitas que, francamente, están de rechupete, ha sido reprocharte que no le dijeses que estabas embarazada. Lo cierto es que no se te ocurrió que quisiera saberlo; pero, ahora que lo piensas, te das cuenta de que el bebé que está por nacer es lo único que le queda a Molly de Fabian después de que él y Gideon fueran asesinados._

—_No nos llevamos bien —dice Molly finalmente—. Pero ese niño es mi sobrino._

—_Isaac —murmuras._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Se llamará Isaac._

_Molly sonríe un poco. Es la primera vez que la ves sonreír desde que has llegado. Quizá tú también deberías hacerlo. Desde que murió Fabian lo has hecho tan poco que tienes la sensación de que pronto se te olvidará cómo lograrlo._

—_¿Prewett? —pregunta en voz baja, con duda. Y comprendes que de tu respuesta depende que tu hijo sea sólo tuyo o pertenezca también a una familia enorme. _

_Asientes._

—_Prewett._

o—o

A Emmeline no le gustaba pensar mucho. Pensar conllevaba recordar, y nunca sabía cómo la atacaría su mente. No sólo por Fabian, sino por el resto. Había soportado la muerte de muchos de sus amigos –la de Benjy, con su eterna sonrisa bonachona; la de Edgar, que había perdido la voluntad de vivir cuando mataron a su familia; la de Dorcas, siempre tan altiva; la de James y Lily, ese par de atolondrados que se pasaban la mitad del día besuqueándose y la otra mitad concentrados en su tarea–, y había visto cosas peores –Alice, con su aspecto adorable y su habilidad letal con la varita; ni ella ni su marido reconocían a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio hijo–, y en ocasiones Emmeline sólo quería olvidar.

Pero, curiosamente, no eran ésos los recuerdos que más dolían. Lo que más dolía era evocar los besos de Fabian, las continuas quejas de Gideon, las sonoras carcajadas de Alice. Era revivir todo eso y darse cuenta de que las personas a las que había apreciado, admirado y querido ya no estaban. Que la Guerra no sólo le había quitado su juventud, sino también a casi todos con los que podía recordar los buenos momentos.

Aunque también, pensaba Emmeline –y cuando lo hacía siempre corría al dormitorio de su hijo para asegurarse de que siguiese ahí–, tenía a Isaac. Probablemente su hijo, sin saberlo, había sido lo único que la mantuvo cuerda cuando su vida se desmoronó a pedacitos con las muertes de sus amigos. En medio del horror, su diminuto rostro pelirrojo y pecoso obligó a Emmeline a aprender a no recordar y mirar hacia adelante.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Aunque en el contexto de los libros la frase tiene una connotación más técnica, si uno lo lee por libre puede imaginarse que está hablando de algún tipo de introspección. O al menos, eso es lo que yo me he imaginado. Así que ha salido esto. Contrariamente a lo que podáis creer, mi idea original no era ni la mitad de alegre que ésta.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
